Under different types of conditions in which an image is taken, there may be one or more portions of the image that are for various reasons poorly defined, undefined, or for some other reason may include regions that are undesirable to a user. For example, when a user takes a panoramic photo, the user typically moves the camera from side to side in order to capture the expanse of the panorama. Often, in taking a panoramic photo, the user does not move the camera in a perfectly horizontal motion, and one result of this imperfect image capture is that the resulting uncropped image may have areas of the image that are undefined for lack of image capture information. In other cases, for any given image, there may be a section of the image that the user would like to remove or redefine. For example, a portrait may have a piece of trash in the background, or the user may simply prefer some region of the image to not be there. In either case, whether there are undefined regions of an image or regions of an image that a user would like to modify, it is difficult using existing image manipulation tools to replace these undesired portions of the image with existing portions of the image in a manner that results in a natural looking and undoctored image.